Cloud computing may involve large groups of networked computing systems that allow centralized data storage and online access to computer services or resources. For example, cloud computing may provide access, via the Internet, to cloud-based applications that are mirrored many times in the network of computing systems. Cloud-based applications utilized concurrently by multiple customers (“tenants”) may be considered to be multi-tenant applications.